1970 Dodge Challenger R/T
The 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T is a car featured in 2 Fast 2 Furious. It was first seen in the audition race hosted by Carter Verone. The car featured a 7.0L (6982 CC) 426 Hemi big block naturally aspirated V8 and put out 425 BHP. 2 Fast 2 Furious Darden drives an orange 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T, seen near the start of the movie when Brian O'Conner and Roman Pearce show up to Carter Verone's compound. He uses it during the highway race when everyone is competing for the chance to work for Verone, Brian and Roman winning the audition. Later on, when Jimmy the mechanic tells Brian & Roman that their Mitsubishi are wired "so hot, whoever's tracking these things will know when you're not wearing your seat belt", Brian decides that they can't complete the run whilst being tracked, and therefore sets up two plans; the first being to race their cars against Korpi and Darden, while the loser hands over their keys. Brian and Roman win, while Roman declares "he's getting that orange one". When Monica Fuentes tells Brian that Verone plans on having the pair killed, the two decide to take Verone's money for themselves. Brian's second plan is having Tej set up a garage filled with racers, where they presumably have Tej and Suki drive the 69 Yenko Camaro & the 70 Challenger R/T there. Brian also has Jimmy tune up the muscle cars and add half empty bottles of NOS under the passenger seat, so the driver could eject the passenger with the touch of a button. While being chased by the Miami PD, Brian and Roman, along with Roberto and Enrique, switch cars as well as the duffel bags of money, and continue their run undetected. While Roman manages to ditch Roberto and get to the safe point, Brian is unable to, due to the fact that Enrique tells him to drive to a boat yard instead of the air strip. Brian is forced to drive there where Verone is planning to flee via yacht. With Brian about to be killed by Enrique to tie up loose ends, Roman arrives and crashes the Challenger into a Lincoln Navigator driven by one of Verone's men in order to save Brian. At the end of the film, after Verone is apprehended, U.S Customs move in to seize his money as evidence, so Roman gives them 3 bags full of money. When he askes Markham if he intends on honoring their deal (their records wiped clean), Markham agrees, at which point Roman gives Markham another 3 bags filled with money that were in the Challenger's trunk. Gallery Darden's Challenger - 2F2F.png Korpi & Darden - American Muscle.png 2F2F - Dodge Challenger Speedometer.png Verone's Audition Race - Freeway.png Thugs taking the exit - Camaro, Challenger & Viper.png Camaro & Challenger rolling up - 2F2F.png Korpi & Darden - Pink Slip Race.png American Muscle - 2 Fast 2 Furious.png 1969 Yenko & 1970 Challenger - Front View.png 1970 Challenger & 1969 Yenko Camaro - Rear View.png 1970 Dodge Challenger - 2F2F.png Eclipse Spyder GTS vs. Dodge Challenger.png Dodge Challenger vs. Eclipse Spyder GTS.png '70 Challenger - 2F2F.png 2003 Eclipse Spyder GTS & 1970 Challenger.png Roman vs Darden - 2F2F.png Darden's 1970 Challenger.png Darden Cheats - 2F2F.png Brian & Roman - American Muscle.png Brian & Roman - American Muscle (2).png Dodge Challenger - Rear View (2F2F).png Roman's Challenger - Door Ejected.png Roman's Challenger - Doorless.png Roman's Challenger - Meeting Point.png Roman Pearce - Rescue.png Dodge Challenger - Damaged (2F2F).png Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Cars Category:Cars Category:Muscle cars Category:2 Fast 2 Furious